Identity
by hotchxjj
Summary: "I have diabetes," she tells herself, "diabetes does not have me." Jennifer Jareau is a strong independent woman of many talents, strengths, and abilities. She is a fighter. Taking insulin shots and constantly monitoring herself is how she lives. But, what happens when somebody interferes with her life and takes the one thing helping her live- her insulin.
1. Overrun

Salt Lake City, Utah had been under the FBI's control since 8:30am. Multiple women had been found hidden in field mazes. Blond hair, blue eyes. This was the usual type for an unsub. The really pretty blondes with the sparkling blue eyes, the ones that could easily pull off a sparkling mini dress. Those were his type. Usually, the team could dismiss the appearances of the victims, but this time they couldn't. They all looked like JJ in a way.

First, Spencer Reid had noticed it. As soon as JJ had gotten up and left to test her blood sugar, he examined the pictures before saying, "guys... These women bare a shocking resemblance to JJ.."

The team had agreed to not mention it, that JJ would probably notice it and not mention it. After all, each and everyone of the team members had at one point bared a resemblance to a victim.

The sun had come up by the time the behavioural analysis unit landed. They had checked into their hotel and settled down before getting started on the case. Hotch and Rossi had agreed to share a room, as did Morgan and Reid, and Blake and JJ.

Ever since JJ had been diagnosed with type 1 diabetes, Blake had been watching out for her, making sure she had little snacks like soda or skittles available. JJ was an adult. She knew what condition she had, and she always assured her teammates that she had everything she needed. Still, they liked to help her out.

Hotch and JJ went to the latest crime scene. Blake and Reid had taken on geographic profiling of the crime scenes, and Rossi and Morgan had gone to the second crime scene. They had all gotten information before re-grouping at the local police station. They had a lot of new evidence, something that was uncommon. They never found evidence so easily before. This case had gotten weird already.


	2. Downfall

Now, they had to head out to the first crime scene. This had started in 2007 when the first woman was found. They were going to return to the crime scene in hopes of finding clues that weren't found before.

"JJ, what did you test before you left?" Hotch asked, eyeing JJ from the front seat.

"Uh, 4.8." JJ said, running her finger along her pump.

"That's low." Hotch simply warned, eyes focused only on the road.

"Damn..." JJ cursed as she rooted through her bag, "I was in such a rush, I forgot to pack stuff."

Hotch immediately leaned over and pulled skittles out of his bag and handed them back to JJ.

"Can't believe I for- thank you." JJ said, thankful her friend had thought ahead.

"It's nothing." Hotch said, turning down the next road.

When Hotch and JJ arrived at the first crime scene, there was nobody there but one police officer. There needn't be anybody else. The agents explored the scene a bit and went around, attempting to pick up more clues.

"JJ, I'm gonna go this way. Since it's a big maze, remember exactly where you came from."

JJ nodded and took off on her own way.

She got only a few steps in, when she felt something on her neck. Looking down, she realized it was a knife. Before JJ could act, her gun was on the floor, and her pump was turned off. The person behind her took her, leaving her gun on the ground, right next to her insulin supply. This wasn't good at all.


	3. Turning Tables

Meanwhile, Hotch couldn't find anything. He trailed along the maze and stopped when his phone rang. He answered it.

"This is SSA Aaron Hotchner."

"Hotchner.. It's Will."

"Detective." Hotch greeted, "is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah, um," Will said, scratching his stubble, "JJ's not picking up, I- I have her insulin here.. Look, she's forgotten it."

Hotch's eyes widened slightly._ How does a diabetic forget their insulin when it's the most important thing to them?_

"I think she has injections and insulin back at the hotel." He said.

"Please.. Just let me know. You know Henry's diabetic as well, I only realized she forgot it when I was testin' him."

"Alright. I'll let her know you called."

Hotch put his phone back into his pocket and decided to go and find JJ. He started taking the path JJ took. Hotch turned down the path JJ did, until he saw something on the ground. He furthered out, only to find her pump on the ground, followed by her gun, and some sort of bracelet. Upon further examination, he realized it was her diabetic ID bracelet. Without it, there would be no proof she was a diabetic, and without her pump, JJ had limited time left.

The unsub had managed to speed out faster than Hotch could turn around. This guy was trained. He was happy, though. Happy that his newest victim was beautiful. She was truly stunning. Her curves seemed perfect to him. Her hair fell halfway down her back and it made him feel so happy. This was the first victim that fit his type to a 't'.


End file.
